


The Group Chat From Hell

by Thanks_Pete



Category: Bandom, dan and phil
Genre: F/F, F/M, I hope I get the hang of this tagging thing, M/M, chat fic, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 12,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanks_Pete/pseuds/Thanks_Pete
Summary: This is my first fic. I really like reading chat fics so I think I will have fun writing one. I'm still getting used to the setup of this site so I'm gonna have a few mess ups for a while. Thanks>•





	1. There's a New Kid!

**Author's Note:**

> Also I should have put this in my welcome, I DO NOT WRITE SMUT!! And this won't have a scheduled update time because I suck at schedules.

**Mel added Brendon to chat.**

**Mel:** BRENDON WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY

**Brendon:** omg Mel what's going on???

**Mel:** THERES A NEW KID. WE NEED TO GET TO HIM FIRST. 

**Brendon:** you just woke me up at 2 in the morning thinking that you were fucking dieing to tell me there is a new kid...

**Mel:** yes. 

**Brendon:** 1.) fuck u 2.) I'm awake now so talk. 

**Mel:** well I got his number;)

**Brendon:** why? Ur lez af and dating Hals. 

**Mel:** I didn't get it for me. 

**Brendon:** then who did u get it for?

**Mel:** u

**Brendon:** oh god. I don't even know him

**Mel:** i did. You'll like him  

**Brendon:** ugh.

**Mel added Dallon to chat.**

**Dallon:** uh hi??

**Mel:** DALLON

**Dallon:** MELANIE

**Mel:** so Dallon meet Brendon. Brendon, Dallon

**Brendon:** hi

**Dallon:** hello. 

 


	2. This Was Definitely Mel's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep. This was Mel's plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have had to type this out 3 different times. I keep accidentally deleting them. This was supposed to be up yesterday. Oops. Happy New Years!

**Mel added Halsey to chat.**

**Mel:** babe, dallon. dallon, halsey.

**Halsey:** hey

**Dallon:** hi.

**Halsey:** HOLY FUCK BABE I SEE UR PLAN NOW!

**Brendon:** fuck u  _ashley_

**Halsey:** Bredon Boyd Urie i will get u in ur sleep

**Dallon:** well holy shit

**Mel added Patick, Pete, Joe and Andy to chat.**

**Mel:** Dallon, this is more of the group. people this is dallon.

**Andy:** this was most definantly Mel's idea

**Patrick:** wait, i dont get it

**Joe:** ur being awfully quiet beeb ;)

**Patrick:** I GET IT NOW

**Pete:** im still lost.

**Brendon:** i hate u all

**Dallon:** but i just got here

**Brendon:** i dont hate you... yet...

**CryBaby:** of course not ;)

**Brendon:** melanie!

**Mel:** ~~~~my badd

 


	3. What About Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon gets a nice surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we just pretend that Gerard, Frank, Mikey and Ray is already there cause I don't wanna try to add them in last second. Thanks ^.^

Brendon was walking to the girl dorms to hang out with Melanie. When he walked into the girl dorms, he ran into someone he assumed was Dallon. 

"Oh uh sorry." Brendon stuttered. "It's fine. Hey Melanie was telling me about you. Would you maybe want to get coffee some time?" 

"Uh sure. Yeah." Dallon smiled. "Awesome. Well I have to get back to my dorm, my roommate hasn't met me yet. Later." 

Brendon stood there a little dumbfounded. He walked into Melanie's dorm room and sat at her desk. "Your plan fucking worked." Melanie smiled proudly at her self. 

 

**Frank:** A FUCKING TREE JUST WALKED INTO MY ROOM. 

**Dallon:** hi nice to meet you. 

**Andy:** can we just appreciate the fact that the shortest person on campus and the tallest person on campus are now roommates. 

**Gerard:** they r just awkwardly looking at each other. 

**Dallon:**...anyways... So Brendon how's 6ish?

**Brendon:** good :)

**Dallon:** :)

 

 


	4. Shut Up You Twats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some chat before the date ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im living on a diet of Coffee and Monster. Back to school is killing me -_-

**Gerard:** OoOoOohH. What's going on Beebo and Mr. Tree??

 **Mel:** THEYRE GOING ON A DATE

 **Halsey:** awe babe ur plan worked<3

 **Joe:** Brendon just face palmed so hard. 

 **Mikey:** EWWWW GUYS SOMETHING BAD JUST HAPPENED

 **Pete:** what's up babe??

 **Mikey:** the DA found out I didn't have a roommate and try to guess who I share a room with now. 

 **Andy:** who??

 **Mikey:** Ryan -_-

 **Joe:** holy shit guys Brendon just punched the wall. Can I get some help here??

 **Patrick:** I'm coming babe 

 **Joe:** guys me and pat are taking Beeb to the nurse 

 **Gerard:** if he fucks with my baby brother I will break his fucking face. 

 **Frank:** Gee you can't get in trouble. 

 **Pete:** I'm usually with you anyway and he knows not to talk to me. 

 **Mel:** guys Brendon looked almost in tears. He never cries he has to be hurt pretty bad.

 **Patrick:** he did. The nurse said he fractured his middle and index finger, broke his pinky and ring finger and shattered his nuckles. 

 **Joe:** he's hgetting a cast on his hand. Of course he had to choose pink...

 **Mikey:** sorry Beeb. 

 **Joe:** he said it's fine. You didn't do anything 

 **Patrick:** don't worry about it mikes he's laughing now. 

 **Brendon:** DUDES IVE GOT A PINK CAST I should pissed at twats more often  

 **Pete:** don't hurt yourself over twats u twat 

 **Brendon:** ugh fine u twat 

 **Frank:** both of u twats shut up  

 **Gerard:** for a bunch of gays u talk about twats a lot  

 **Mel:** Hello lesbian  

 **Gerard:** but u wasn't talking about twats

 **Patrick:** the next person who says twat is getting punched in the face 

 

 

 


	5. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brallon coffee date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading back on this I realized that I wasn't very clear. They are all at a college called Parkway. Is Parkway a real school? Idk it's what popped into my head. Anyway, Dallon is a new student there.

Just as planned, Brendon and Dallon met at the Starbucks right outside campus at 6. They ordered their coffee and say in a booth in the corner.

"What happened to your hand cutie?" Brendon felt his face go warm. What? Usually Brendon was the smooth one and now he's over here blushing. 

"Oh uh... I got mad and the wall was the closest place to punch.." Dallon laughed a little. "Well then I know not to piss you off." They both laughed.

"So, how do you like Parkway so far?" Brendon asked taking a drink of his coffee. "It's cool. The campus has a cool set up, the guys here are pretty cute." Dallon winked at Brendon who looked down smiling trying to hide his blush. 

"Also, I'm not just a fuckboy who throws around pet names to random guys. I just think it's really cute when you blush." 

Brendon smiled at Dallon. "So how did you know it was me in the hall? We had never met before." 

"I don't know actually. When I seen you I just felt an immediate connection." Brendon felt his heart skip a beat and his stomach flutter. Brendon blushed for the 100th time today. 

Dallon laughed and Brendon agreed that it was the cutest thing he has ever heard. "I swear you are the most adorable thing ever." 

And now it was time for Dallon to blush. All of a sudden they heard an "AWE" from the front counter. They looked up and seen Halsey. 

"I thought you worked night shift today?" Halsey walked over to them. "I'm working 5to 5" "Oh. Well I'm gonna guess that you were totally stalking us then?" Halsey looked away. 

"Maybe..." They all laughed. "Alright I have to get back to work. Later guys." Halsey went back behind the counter and started taking orders. 

"So do you want to go into town?" Brendon smiled. "Yeah." Dallon stood up and held out his hand, which Brendon accepted. 

Right as they were about to walk out, Mr. Ryan Ross walked in. Him and Brendon locked eyes for a split second before turning away and going to Dallon's car. He felt Ryan's eyes on him the whole way out. 

After a short drive in comfortable silence they arrived at a park. It was just starting to get dark and all the street light came on. 

They got out of the car and began walking around the park. They walked around and talked, mostly about bands, interests in life, stuff like that.

After a few minutes, Brendon worked up the courage to hold Dallon's hand. Usually Brendon was Mr confidence when it came to dates, but something about Dallon changed that.

He didn't want Dallon to just be another person that he dated for a month then left without another thought.

But he also didn't want to get to attached because he knew if he did, he would end up like Ryan. Brendon wanted Dallon to mean something.

Time went by in a flash, and it was already 10.  They started to make their way back to the car until Dallon stopped. 

He took both of Brendons hands, careful with his hurt one, and looked him in the eyes. He was convinced that if he stared into those big brown orbs long enough that he could get lost in them. 

Brendon thought he felt his heart stop when he felt one of Dallon's hands come up to the side of his face. 

Before either of them knew it, they were kissing. And there wasn't any lust in the kiss, it was an innocent yet meaningful kiss that they both would described as perfect. 

When they pulled away they stared at each other for a second. Brendon broke the silence, only speaking in a whisper. "That was..." "Perfect..." "Yeah..." 

After a few more seconds they walk back to the car. They were still holding hands the whole way home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH. This was supposed to be a meaningless chat fic. What happened?!?!


	6. I Think I've Heard of That Band.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new people. One of them is very happy to hear from the emo trinity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to learn what a normal sleep schedule is. The earliest I've been to sleep since school started back was 3am. This is fun.

The two boys got out of the car and made their way to the guys dorms. 

When they walked into Brendon's room, Melanie was sitting on he counter of the little dorm room kitchen. 

"How the fuck did you get in my room?" "Joe let me in befor he left. So how was your date." 

Brendon laughed. "You snoopy little fuck." They all laughed. 

Dallon looked at his phone. "It's almost 11 I should get going." Dallon kissed Brendon on the cheek. 

"Later cutie." Dallon said with a wink and left. Brendon stood there a blushing mess. 

"AWE OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING CUTE!" Brendon laughed and rolled his eyes. 

After a while Melanie left and Brendon went to bed with Dallon on his mind. 

-

Brendon woke up at 9 the next morning and he had a text. 

**Dallon:** Morning cutie:)

**Brendon:** Morning Dal :)

**Dallon:** so what are your plans today?

**Brendon:** class at 2 but nothing after that. 

**Dallon:** then you should come to the little bar outside of campus for my show. 

**Brendon:** wouldn't miss it :)

**Dallon:** :)

 

*in group chat* 

**Dallon:** guys you should come to my show at the bar right off campus. It's at 8

**Halsey:** alright 

**Patrick:** Guys I'm adding my new friends 

**Patrick added Dan and Phil.**

**Dan:** hello Internet 

**Phil:** hi guys 

**Mel:** AH HOLY FUCKING FUCK YKURE DAN HOWELL AND PHIL LESTER I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH. 

**Phil:** hello fan girl. 

**Pete** :most important thing in this group: What's your favorite band?

**Dan:** I really like Panic! At The Disco, Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance. You probably don't know them. They are really big in the UK  but not here. 

**Brendon:** I think I've heard of them. Is Panic! At The Disco the one where it was Ryan Ross Jon Walker Brendon Urie and Spencer Smith but now it's just Brendon and Spencer. 

**Spencer:** yeah I think I've heard of them too

**Patrick:** I think I've heard of that one Fall Out Boy band. 

**Pete:** me too. 

**Joe:** sounds familiar  

**Andy:** it rings a bell  

**Gerard:** that My Chemical Romance band seems chill. I bet they're all emos  

**Mikey:** isn't that the one where the singer and bassist are brothers??

**Frank:** the rhythm guitarist sounds cool af  

**Ray:** I'm sure the guitarists hair is fucking awesome  

**Dan:** HOLY SHIT ITS THE MOTHER FUCKING EMO TRINITY!! WHAT THE FUCKK

**Spencer:** I'm gonna guess that u guys are British?

**Phil:** yeah how'd u know

**Pete:** we r the dorm next door and we can hear a British dude yelling "HOLY FUCKING HELL." Over and over again  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look it's Olaf from frozen.  
> Idk why that just came to mind.


	7. The Bar, Twenty One Pilots and Ex's.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon's performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fics where Tyler is Patrick's adopted brother. Idk why. So I used that because I think it's fun to write.

* * *

Everyone met up at the bar; Mikey Gerard Ray and Frank in a car, Patrick Pete Joe and Andy in a car and me and Spencer rode with Halsey and Melanie. Dan and Phil showed up too. Dallon was already there setting up. 

The group got seats at the bar. Dallon walked out on the little stage. 

"So I have a new song." Dallon met eyes with Brendon and smiled at him. "It's about this pretty fantastic person I just met here recently. This is called love at first sight." 

_Could this be love at first sight, or should I walk by again?_

_You're photogenically dressed, the conversation begins._

_Oh god now what did I say? Let me start over again._

_Could this be love at first sight, oh wait I've said that before._

_I need a place for the night, happy to sleep on the floor._

_But don't go out of you're way and I won't talk anymore._

_Turn the lights off, I'm in love._

_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss him._

_Wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to dance with him._

_Dark dark nights, and violent things._

_Vaudevillian girls and violin strings._

_All of these are the prettiest things when I'm in love._

Dallon and Brendon kept eye contact during the song. Brendon was smiling the whole time and he felt his heart flutter.  

The song ended and Dallon and Brendon was still smiling at each other. 

Someone from the crowd yelled "SING BETTER THAN ME!" 

Dallon chuckeled a little. "I can't get away from that goddamn song!" Everyone laughed.

"Oh okay okay. This is Better Than Me." 

Dallon played a couple more songs then met the group at the bar. 

He walked up to Brendon and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Dallon that was amazing." Dallon smiled and blushed a little. "Thanks. I can't wait to hear you sing." 

Everyone started to compliment Dallon. 

"Alright guys, next band up is Twenty One Pilots." Patrick's head shot up. 

_"_ Pat I thought Tyler was still with your parents." Joe said while watching Josh And Tyler walk onstage. 

"Me too." 

After they preformed, Tyler and Josh walked up to the group. 

"What are you doing here bub?" Patrick hugged Tyler. 

"I'm going to school here now." "Awesome! I'm so excited! Who's your roommate?" 

"His names Bert." Gerard started choking on his drink. 

"You okay Gee?" Frank asked. "That's my fucking ex. The hoe." 

"Gerard. That breakup was mutual." Mikey chimed in. "True." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Two chapters in one day. Not bad.


	8. TØP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OTPOTPOTP   
> TØPTØPTØP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 1:56 am and I'm just updating. I need to learn what the frick a schedule is. Also; I told a girl who likes me that I was aromantic and she is still asking me out. Does she not believe me or does she not comprehend wtf I'm saying?? .-.

**Gerard:** pat add ur bro 

**Patrick added Tyler**

**Tyler added Josh**

**Tyler:** why did u bring us to the hell that is ur group chat  

**Patrick:** technically I only added u

**Josh:** love you too Patrick 

**Patrick:** <3

**Joe:** bitch 

**Tyler:** fight 

**Joe:** me 

**Pete:** I swear you two are a bigger tag team then Frerard over here

**Mel:** u think they're bad, try being around Brendon and Dallon. Now that's a tag team couple 

**Gerard:** OMG THEYRE A COUPLE NOW. 

**Frank:** ha! Told u! Suck a dick!

**Gerard:** you say to the person who sucks your dick. 

**Frank:** which is y I said to suck a dick ;)

**Patrick:** HELLO SMOL BROTHER IN THE ROOM HERE

**Mikey:** AND ASEXUALS

**Spencer:** ^^^

**Patrick:** Gerard y did I need to add Tyler??

**Gerard:** oh right. So I need you to do me a favor 

**Tyler:** which is

**Gerard:** prank the shit out of Bert. Idc what u do just do something. 

**Patrick:** don't be getting my baby brother in trouble 

**Gerard:** tell ur friend not to get my baby brother in trouble 

**Patrick:** Pete don't get Mikey in trouble. 

**Joe:** guys where r Dallon and Brendon..?

**Ray:** OH MY GOD 

**Mel:** calm ur tits they are hanging with me. Well, kinda. They are taking a nap in my room. 

**Joe:** sureee. Napping ;)

**Mel:** I can literally see them from where I'm sitting there is nothing happening. 

**Ray:** it was more entertaining when we thought they were doing something. 

**Tyler:** if there is one thing I've learned about Beebo; it's how to wake him up  

**Tyler:** OMG BRENDON AND DALLON ARE A THING NOW OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP!!!

**Brendon:** TØPTØPTØPTØPTØPTØPTØP

**Tyler:** see. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this sucks. I will have something cute planned probably next chapter. Idrk when but its coming up.


	9. Not Even If I Had To.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idek. Like this was supposed to be a pointless crappy chat fic. What happened???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from. I just got bored and this happened.

While Brendon and Dallon were sleeping, Brendon had a very vivid dream.

Although, it wasn't really a dream. It was a memory.

It happened when he was 14. He walked in from school and heard his drunk dad yelling at his mom.

The last thing he heard was "We wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for that damn kid." Before his dad walked into the bathroom.

Not even a minute after the door was shut, they heard a gunshot.

When the gunshot went off in his dream, Brendon jerked awake.

He sat up in the dark, quiet room. After a minute, the voices in his head started back up.

_You should have ended it sooner._

_Youre such a fuckup that your dad took his own life rather than deal with you._

_Its not too late you know._

"Shut. Up." Brendon mumbled through gritted teeth.

_I'm not trying to make you angry._

_Listen to me Brendon, you still have time._

_You have several options on how you want to die._

_Pills, razors, a bullet._

"I said to stop."

The voices were now screaming at him.

_HELP EVERYONE AND END IT ALREADY._

_ITS BEST FOR EVERYONE._

_IM TRYING TO HELP YOU._

"STOP!" Brendon yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing his hands over his ears.

By now Brendon was sobbing and Dallon was awake.

Dallon pulled Brendon closer to him. "Hey, hey shh. It was only a dream."

"But it wasn't a dream! It happened and the voices in my head won't let me forget it! Everything was my fault! I should have listened to the voices and killed myself already!"

Brendon was now shaking and holding on to Dallon, crying into his chest.

Dallon moved the hair out of Brendon's eyes so he could look at him.

"I want you to listen to me okay? I never want you to say that. I don't care who tells you that you deserve to die, don't listen to them."

"B-but I do! I've already cause one person to die and I'm just gonna cause more! Everyone would be better off without me."

"Hey, that's not true. All of your friends would be very upset if you took your life. And I... I don't know what I'd do. I've only just met you and I already know that I couldn't live without you."

Brendon looked up at Dallon with wide eyes. "R-really..?"

Dallon smiled. "Yeah. Brendon you are amazing. You are nice, funny, talented, adorable, and honestly I could go on for hours."

Brendon smiled and blushed.

"Awe. There's the little blush." Brendon laughed and yawned.

Dallon kissed his head. "You should probably lay back down. You look exhausted."

Brendon looked at Dallon with sad eyes, but layed down. "Hey, I'll be right here when you wake up." "Okay."

 

After Brendon fell asleep, Dallon walked into Melanie's little kitchen area and noticed she was gone. There was a note.

 

Hey I had run to Hals' homework to her. I didn't want to wake you guys up. I'll be back soon.

~Mel

 

Dallon dialed Melanie's number

"Hello?"

"Hey Melanie.."

"Oh hey Dallon."

"Hey um I have a question. It's kinda personal but I really need to know.."

"Okay, what's up?"

"Does Brendon have severe anxiety, depression, schizophrenic, anything like that?"

He noticed Melanie sigh sadly

"He had an episode didn't he..?"

"if that's what it is, then yeah."

"Listen I'm so sorry. I never thought about that or I wouldn't have left you without warning you."

"No it's fine. I got him calmed back down. Is everything okay? I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned..?"

"Well, id usually let him tell you on his terms, but I can tell that you are genuinely worried. When he was 14 his dad shot himself and his last words were basically blaming Brendon. And Brendon stood by and watched it all."

"And that's the voices that tells him he deserves it..."

"Yeah... To make things worse, he dated this guy named Ryan in high school. Well Ryan got pissed really easily. He broke up with Brendon without any explanation and was kind of an asshole about it and that caused Brendon to go through a bad episode. That's why when he heard that Ryan goes to Parkway, his first instinct was to punch the wall... Not his most thought out move..."

Dallon wanted to cry himself. He just seen the boy who he instantly fell in love with his big eyes and bright smile fall completely apart due do something he couldn't even imagine.

He suddenly just wanted to cover Brendon in innocent yet love filled kisses and tell him that nothing would ever hurt him again.

But he couldn't, because he knew that he couldn't make the voices go completely silent.

But he would sure as hell try.

"Well... Thanks for telling me. So is it more of a trauma thing or...?"

"pretty much. He already had anxiety then his dad, then Ryan. He's pretty fucked up, yet he seems to always be the happy little Brendon. I don't know how he does it. He's strong."

"That's for sure.."

"Well, I'm gonna send Patrick your way. He's used to helping Tyler ever since they was little. Tyler has something very similar."

"Okay. Thanks Melanie."

"No problem. Oh, Dallon?"

"Yeah?"

"...Don't hurt the kid.."

"Hurt him?" Dallon peeked in where the Brendon was sleeping peacefully. "Not even if I had to."

Melanie was certain Dallon was smiling. And she was right.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was way longer than my other chapters. I'm putting the second part in the next chapter so it's not so long.


	10. Stay Alive For Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stay alive. For me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually don't cuss in notes and summaries but I WROTE THIS 4 FUCKING TIMES. IT WAS SO LONG AND GOOD AND PATRICK HAD A LOT OF LINES BUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED THEM. IM TICKED

After Partick left, Dallon went into Melanie's room where Brendon was laying down.

"Hi." Brendon mumbled quietly. Dallon laid down beside him. "Hi." "What's your story..?"

Dallon thought for a moment. "I don't have a story." Brendon chuckled.

"Everyone has a story Dal. Most of us in the group is alcohol and drug abuse, anxiety, depression. And most of us has a family story."

"My parents wasn't comfertable with me bein gay and when I found out about this colleges music program I moved here. They ignored me for a month but they came around."

"I know you have more of a story Dallon. Your smile is to bright not to have a story."

"Well.. I-uh..." "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"No no that's not-... My "dad" isn't actually my dad. When I was 6, my dad tried to kill me and my mom. She found her current husband a month after. I'm still not very comfort with him. She thinks that I believe he's my real dad. She think I forgot."

Brendon rolled over to face Dallon. "But that's not something you can forget." "Yeah..."

Brendon put his head on Dallon's chest. "I'm sorry you had to deal with me... I hate it when people have to take care of me when I get like that. It's like I try not to but something won't let me." 

Dallon nods "Like a drug that takes over. It's not you doing the actions, it's the drug." 

Brendon looked up at Dallon with his big brown eyes. "Exactly. Ironically though it's so strong that not even drugs can help." 

Dallon gently rubs his thumb across Brendon's cheek and kissed him.

When they pulled away their foreheads rested together. 

"Brendon, don't ever listen to anyone that tells you that you're not worth it. Okay? I definitely can't live without you..."

"Okay. I promise." After a few seconds, Dallon notices that Brendon fell asleep. 

Dallon whispered into the empty room. "Stay alive for me..."

 


	11. I Love You Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've said this 20+ times and I'm saying it again. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE POINTLESS CHAT FIC?! This has turned into feels.

Brendon woke up at midnight. "Shit." He mumbled. He shook Dallon. "Dal. Dallon wake up." Dallon slurred awake.

"What time is it?" he asked through a yawn.  "12." "Fuck." They both got up.

"Do you just wanna go back to my room?" Brendon asked, making his way to the little living area of the dorm. 

"Sure. I need to get my phone." Dallon walked back into the room and got his phone while Brendon was talking to Melanie who was asleep on the couch. 

"Mel I'm sorry. We are going back to the guys dorms." 

"Hey it's cool. One question. Do I need to wash my sheets?" Melanie said, trying and almost failing to keep a straight face. 

Brendon laughed and playfully shoved Melanie. "No you do not." 

"Good because I probably wouldn't have anyway. I'm too damn lazy." They both laughed. 

Dallon met them in the living area. Melanie gave them both a hug. When she hugged Dallon she whispered "thank you" in his ear. 

Dallon looked at her with a confused look. She just mouthed 'I'll text you' in response. 

Sure enough, when they got to Brendon's dorm, he got a text from Melanie. 

 

 **Melanie:** thank you so much Dallon. Even after only a couple days everyone has noticed a difference in Brendon that wasn't even there when he was with Ryan. We've noticed a new side to Brendon. But it's a good new. 

 **Dallon:** Honestly I would go to the ends of the earth to make him happy. I've never liked someone as much as I like him. 

After looking at the text for a minute, Dallon realized he truly meant it. 

 **Melanie:** :) I think you two will go a long way <3

Dallon smiled down at his phone. "Ready to go to bed?" Brendon asked walking from the kitchen area. 

"Yeah. I'm about to fall over." Brendon laughed. "Me too. Even though we've slept all day."  

Dallon laughed "we have haven't we?" They walke do to Brendon's room and layed down, Brendon curling into Dallon. 

"Dallon I know this sound really cheesy, but I'm really glad I met you." 

"Me too. Brendon I..." 

"Yeah..?" 

"I... Me too..." 

The room went quiet and Brendon thought  Dallon fell asleep. 

"I love you too Dallon. I love you too..."

Dallon smiled, happy that Brendon couldn't see him in the dark of the room. 

 


	12. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update

Hey guys I'm really sick and it hurts to look at my screen so I've been writing some stuff down in a notebook and I'll use that to update sometime. 

Move been off school for 2 days with the flu. I tried to update the past two days I've been home but it just wasn't happening. 

Im sorry for not updating for like 4 days.  I might tomorrow. 

Thanks Guys!

also,  it makes me mad that guys can do makeup better than me. Like James Charles can you share some of that talent? lol. 


	13. Update 2

Guy I'm so sorry. I will for sure update tomorrow. I broke my phone so I have an old one that is really glitchy. 


	14. Update 3

Okay I have a new phone now. I'm working on the next chapter and we are good to go. I think. 


	15. He Was A Good Brother...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brallon is confirmed and the OTP got Tyler...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting a Frerard cause why not?

**Gerard:** melanie are the two fucksticks dating?!?

**Mel:** depends, which fucksticks r we talking bout?

**Frank:** the giraffe and the 4head

**Brendon:** wow

**Frank:** stfu 4head

**Dallon:**  i will hurt ur midget ass

**Gerard:**  and ill kill ur giraffe ass

**Mel:** all of u shut up. Beebs and Dal answer the twats question.

**Joe:** everyone wants to know.

**Mel:** i will get u 2 if ur not dating.

 

Brendon and Dallon looked at each other. "Are we just gonna fuck with them." Brendon asked with a smirk. "Defiantly."  Dallon replied laughing.

 

**Brendon:** what r u talking about? Me and Dallon aren't dating. 

**Gerard:** WHAT!?!? 

**Frank:** NOOOOOO!!! 

**Mel:** U HOES! 

**Dallon:** why would we be dating?? 

**Andy:** u guys cant hide from me. I like parks too u know.

**Brendon:** okay...?

**Andy:** u guys are fucking stupid -_- 

**Andy:** i seen u 2 kissing in the park. 

**Mel:** and in my room.

**Andy:** always be aware of ur surroundings my frens

**Dallon:** fuck.

**Brendon:** andy r u a fucking ninja!?

**Andy:** yes. yes i am.

**Pete:** WOAH MY DRUMMER IS A NINJA! COOOOLLLLL!

**Patrick:** i think u mean  _our_ drummer??

**Joe:** its Fall Out Boy, not Fall Out Pete.

**Pete:** i didnt mean it like that u heifers.

**Gerard:** guys better be fucking dating cause Frank is literally crying rn. We shipped Brallon so hard.

**Mel:** yes the fucksticks r dating.

**Brendon changed their name to FuckStick**

**Dallon changed their name to FuckStick2**

**Frank:** YASSSS BRALLON IS THE REAL OTP

**Tyler:** OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP

**Patrick:** NOOOOOO NOT TYLER TOO

**Joe:** sorry babe, the otp got tyler. 

**Patrick:** he was a good brother. im gonna miss him.

**Gerard:** he will be missed

**Josh:** ;-;

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Living off Monster is Gr8.


	16. I'm Okay, I Promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon finds even more out about Brendon. He wishes he could save him from it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a purging part in it so if you can't read it skip to the next chapter when it gets uploaded. I feel kinda bad for making Brendon have all of these problems.

      **THIS MENTIONS PURGING. DON'T READ IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT DON'T READ.**

**I WARNED YOU.**

 

 

 

~Time jump a few days~

 

Brendon was sitting in his room messing with a guitar. "Hey Brendon I'm gonna head over to Patrick's, you good?" Joe asked from the kitchen area. "Yeah. Dallon is gonna come over in a few." "Alright. Later." "Later Joe."

Brendon sat for a minute in the quiet. All of a sudden he felt really insecure. "Goddamn it, not now..." he mumbled to himself. All Of the voices came back.

 

_Honestly, you'd be better off gone._

_You're dumb, ugly, too fat._

_Everyone would be better._

 

Brendon took a shaky breath and walked to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. 

 

_Go ahead Brendon._

_Do it._

_You know you want to._

_You know you NEED to._

 

He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes before shoving 2 fingers down his throat. He began to puke and tears started running down his face. He gagged himself again as he began to cry and puke even more. Brendon heard a door but ignored it. He puked until he couldn't anymore. 

 

"Bren? Are you okay?" Shit, it was Dallon. "Uh, yeah be out in a second." Brendon stood up and looked in the mirror. His face was pale, his eyes were red, tears running down his face. "Real fucking attractive, Brendon..." He whispered.

He wiped off his face and walked out of the bathroom where he met Dallon. "Hey, ready to go?" Brendon said grabbing a jacket. He wouldn't look at Dallon. "Hang on a second. Are you okay?" "Oh yeah I'm good." Dallon gently grabbed Brendons arm and put a hand on his face.

"You don't feel warm but your really pale. Do you feel sick?" Dallon asked. "No I'm fine." Dallon put his hand on Brendons chin so he could look im in the eye. "Brendon I heard you puking." Brendon sighed. "I just have an upset stomach. That's all." "Okay. I'm sorry if I seemed pushy. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Brendon smiled and kissed Dallon. "I get it. I'm fine though, I promise." "Okay. So what do you wanna do." Brendon started to smirk. "Hang on a second..."

 

**Brendon created private chat with Spencer**

**Brendon:** we still on?

 **Spencer:** yeah

 **Brendon:** alright. Who did you get for a band?

 **Spencer:** a guy named Kenny. We don't have a bassist.

 **Brendon:** i can take care of that. we r leaving campus.

 **Spencer:** okay hurry up. Theres a crowd. we r a band you know, we have a schedule to follow.

 **Brendon:** yeah yeah

**Brendon added Pete to chat.**

**Brendon:** Pete take your bass to the beach.

 **Pete:** okay. whats the setlist??

**Brendon sent picture to chat**

**Pete:** okay. omw

 

Brendon smiled to himself and put his phone away. "We should go to the beach. I have a surprise." Dallon looked at Brendon with a questioning look. "Okay... I'm kinda scared." Brendon laughed. "You should be." 

 

 


	17. Thanks Pete!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon finally get's to hear Brendon sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had terrible writes block this chapter so it sucks. Sorry :/   
> I'm gonna be posting a Frerard tomorrow.

Brendon and Dallon pulled up to the beach, Brendon a nervous wreck. He was never nervous to perform, so what was going on now?

 

 **Brendon:** we r pulling in, r u ready?

 **Spencer:** waiting for you

 **Pete:** brendon, chill. u r getting pre-show jitters.

 **Spencer:** he just wants to impress his BoYfRiEnD

 **Brendon:** I will fight you right now. how many people r there?

 **Spencer:** a little more than usual.

 **Brendon:** that makes me feel a little better.

 **Pete:** you'd rather have a big crowd?

 **Brendon:** yeah. it actually makes me more comfortable.

 **Pete:** fair enough.

 

"So what's the plans? You have yet to tell me." Dallon asked. "Well, there is a rather big crowd over there. It just so happens that I know the performers so we get to be right by the stage." "Oh cool. Who we watching?" "That's something for you to find out." Brendon smirked. "Ugh. Fine." They both got out and made there way towards the stage.

They found the rest of the group and stood with them. Melanie looked at Brendon with a confused look. "Why aren't you-" Brendon covered Melanie's mouth.

 

 **Spencer:** get ur ass up here!

 **Brendon:** coming

 

"Hey, I'll be right back." "Okay." Dallon replied. Brendon slid through the crowd and backstage. "We are on in 2 minutes." Spencer said. All of a sudden they heard "Everyone welcome Panic! At The Disco!" After a 0.5 second freak out, they walked out on stage. "Hey guys how the hell are ya?!" Brendon yelled and the crowd went wild. "So we have Mr. Pete Wentz subbing as our bassist today. We also have Mr. Kenny Harris on guitar."

"Why can't you keep your members!?" Someone yelled from the crowd. "I will fight you right now." The crowd laughed. "Anyway, let's go ahead and get this damn song out of the way." The music started for I Write Sins Not Tragedies. And of course, because this was Brendon, when it got to that one part... "Oh yes but what a same, what a shame the poor grooms bride is a whore. *valley girl voice* _So Slutty."_ The crowd laughed and sang along.

Brendon kept eye contact with Dallon most of the time. After about an hour they finished the set list, and some rather... interesting... jokes and conversations between songs. "Well, that wraps up this show. Also can we give a big thanks to Kenny." The crowd yelled and cheered. "I know I'm gonna regret this one later but thanks Pete!" "FUCK YOU BRENDON!" Patrick yelled. Brendon laughed. "Alright guys, thank you so much. You guys were fuckin awesome!"

They all walked off stage and the crowd started to leave. Brendon walked to his group of friends. Dallon walked up to him and hugged him. "That was awesome!" Brendon laughed. "Thanks." Patrick walked up to Brendon. "I will hurt you, you fucking hoe." "Love you Patrick!" "Sure..."

 


	18. My Boyfriend Better Than Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which boyfriend would you want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE UP FRIDAY WTFFF! I swear I can't do anything right rn -_- ^_^  
> My baddd. also I don't think Spencer and Hayley being a couple is in the tags

After the show everyone went back to the dorms.

 

**Pete:** I will kill you spencer fucking smith

**Brendon:** what did he do this time??

**Spencer:** wow. rude.

**Pete** : he stole my damn kit kats. I will get him in his sleep

**Mikey:** calm down babe. ill bring some by in a few minutes.

**Pete:** OMG YAYY THANKS BABE! ha my BF is better than urs

**Brendon:** no way. Dallon is giving me a massage and got me skittles. Dallon wins.

**Gerard:** Frankie took me to Starbucks after the show. Coffee trumps all.

**Spencer:** bitch please. I took Hayley to Sephora and Hot Topic.

**Melanie:** Spence wins. Girls love that shit.

**Brendon:** wait

**Brendon:** WAIT

**Brendon:** HOLD THE FUCK UP SMITH

**Spencer:** shit.

**Brendon added Hayley.**

**Brendon:** YELYAH YOU'RE DATING SPENCER?!? HOW COULD YOU!?!?!

**Hayley:** BEEBO IM SORRY ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER

**Brendon:** NO GTFO HOE

**Mel:** Hayley he's dating new kid

**Hayley:** YOU SLUT! WE R GETTING A DIVORCE

**Brendon:** NOOOOO

**Hayley:** okay we wont get divorced... yet...

**Dallon:** wait so my BF is cheating on me with Spencer's GF?

**Spencer:** pretty much

**Mel:** ****They've been married since 2nd grade when they exchanged ring pops.

**Halsey:** they even stayed married when beebs came out as gay and they broke up

**Hayley:** honestly, still a better love story than Twilight

**Brendon:** truu

 


	19. Batshit Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone went batshit crazy all because of one person

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh. this sucks and its everywhere. sorry *_*

**Mikey:** does anyone wanna trade rooms

**Joe:** y

**Mikey:** because if I have to watch ryan make out with that Tayler girl one more time im gonna drink bleach.

**Gerard:** KILL HIM WITH FIRE.

**Frank:** easy there gee

**Gerard:** HE WILL SCAR MY ACE BROTHER

**Halsey:** just ignore him. I heard him talking to Jon about how she is just to make Brendon jealous because he got a "super model" as a Bf after the broke-up. Apparently he's pissed that beeb was able to get with the hottest guy in parkway after he "ditched him"

**Pete:** THATS IT LET ME AT HIM!

**Patrick:** joe just had to tackle Brendon because he tried to punch a wall

**Mel:** Brendon sit your ass down you don't even have your cast off yet

**Frank:** Dallon just threw his glass at the wall and shattered it and gerard pinned him to the wall when he tried to walk out of the room.

**Halsey:** EVERYONE CALM THE HELL DOWN! ryan is an asshole, we've already established this. we just have to ignore him.

**Brendon:** Dallon is like a super model tbh

**Halsey:** Brendon ur not listening to me.

**Brendon:** yea yea ryans an asshole yadayada

**Mel:** okay. Frank, take care of the glass, gerard, keep an eye on Dallon, joe keep an eye on Brendon, Patrick don't let him hurt his hand again. everyone just calm.

**Spencer:** incoming Mikey

**Mikey:** shit.

**Mel:** what the fuck now

**Mikey:** AHHH HOLY SHITTT

**Mikey:** PETE JUST SHOVED TAYLER OUT OF THE ROOM AND PUNCHED RYAN IN THE FACE

**Mikey:** HE JUST GRABBED HIM BY THE SHIRT COLLAR AND YELLED "IF YOU FUCK WITH MY FREIND ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL WAKE UP AS A GIRL"

**Tyler:** omg me and josh are watching through the window.

**Josh:** ryan looks like hes about to cry.

**Mikey:** tayler just walked out mumbling "dumb ass faggots ruining everything"

**Tyler:** OH MY GOD PETE JUST PULLED HER BACK INTO THE ROOM

**Josh:** HES YELLING AT HER "THIS DIPFUCK IS GAY DUMBASS! HE DONT EVEN LIKE YOU! HES BAKING HIS EX _BOY_ FRIEND JEAOUS!"

**Mikey:** Tayler just slapped Ryan across the face and walked out

**Josh:** ryan just took a swing on pete

**Tyler:** mikey punched ryan

**Josh:** pete knocked ryan out

**Tyler:** ryan is now passed out on the bed

**Brendon:** Pete, I don't tell you this often, but I love you man.

**Pete:** I love you too beeb

**Josh:** well at least now I will have a friend in detention.

**Pete:** nah he wont tell on me. why do u have detention.

**Josh:** no reason...

**Tyler:** he punched bert in the face

**Gerard:** ha

**Pete:** why??

**Josh:** he was flirting with Tyler...

**Pete: ...**

**Josh:** hey that is a completely valid reason! u would punch someone if they flirted with mikey!

**Pete:** tru

**Mel:** this whole group is bat shit crazy...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the My Chemical Romance song 'Kill All Your Friends'? Well that sounds very appealing thing to do rn   
> -_-


	20. Another One Of Those 'Updates'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> grrr

I HAVE GOT TO START SAVING MY WORK.  
once again, I had a chapter and I accidentally deleted it. And it was good too!  
It should be up tonight, idk.  
Well sorry for the delay


	21. Theres Always 2 Sides To A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan brings the feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im finally back.   
> You guys still reading this?   
> If you are, congrats! You are some of the few people who can stand my psycho self.   
> Have fun with this chapter full of feels.

Dallon took a walk around campus to clear his head. 

But when he got to the library, he seen Ryan Ross sitting at a study table. 

After thinking for a second, he walked over to the table and sat across from him. 

"Can I talk to you?" Dallon asked. 

"Uh sure." Ryan closed his books. "Look if you are going to talk about the shit with Tayler, trust me, I think Wentz made it clear how you guys feel." 

Ryan removed his sunglasses to reveal a black eye and a cut on his cheek.

"Damn. Sorry about that." "Its fine. I deserved it. He's protective. Im sorry about the stuff Ive caused."

"Honestly, I want nothing more than to beat your ass right now. But Pete already done that sadly. So now I just want to ask, what happened?"

"what do you mean?"

"Apparently you wasnt always an asshole. What changed?" 

Ryan sighed. "I high school I got on the varsity soccer team. Thats actually how I met Pete. Well when the team found out that Brendon didnt have a picture perfect life they didnt like him. They made me choose between him or the team. I stupidly chose the team... Pete stood up for Brendon and quit the team. Its a shame. He couldve went far in soccer. Anyways I didnt tell Brendon what was going on. I just broke up with him without warning. I still regret my decision. But now he has you. Im actually really happy you're with him. I can tell he's really happy with you..." 

Dallon stared at him for a second. "Come on." 

"Where we goin?" 

"You need to tell Brendon this yourself."

"I.... I dont know. They dont want to talk to me. None of them do."

"you're right they probably dont. But Brendon deserves an explanation." 

Ryan put his stuff in his bag and followed Dallon to Joe and Brendons room. 

"Guys be chill when I open this door." Dallon yelled from the hall. He opened the door and all eyes widened. 

Patrick and Joe was sitting on the couch. Brendon walked out of his room looking at his phone. "Hey Im gonna run over to Dallons." 

"Uh.. Hes already here." Joe said. Brendon looked up and went pale. "Ryan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh dont yall just LOVE cliff hangers??  
>  (\ /)  
> ( ^.^ )  
> (") (")  
> Have a bunny as a sign that im sorry. If it doesnt come out as a bunny on your screen im sorry.


	22. Is Anyone Dead Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHHH

"Okay why the hell is he here?" Patrick asked. 

"Dal..?" Brendon asked nervously. 

Dallon held out his hand. Brendon cautiously walked over and took his hand. 

"We'll be back." Dallon said. 

"Don't let anyone die Dallon." Joe said a little annoyed.

Dallon, Brendon and Ryan walked in silence to the middle of the campus and sat at a bench. 

"So...?" Brendon said expectantly. 

"You know what to do." Dallon said to Ryan. 

Ryan sighed and told Brendon the story he told Dallon a few minutes prior. 

Brendon sat there dumbfounded. He didnt know what to say. 

"Im so sorry Brendon. If Im being completely honest, I actually still like you... But  won't step in on your guys' relationship. You are honestly the happiest I've ever seen you. And we've known each other since 2nd grade..."

Brendon sighed and put his head on Dallons shoulder, who put his arm around Brendon.

"Its cool. Honestly I dont blame you, you went pretty far in soccer." 

They all sat in silence for a minute.

"Well if we are cool to have a normal conversation now, what happened to your hand?"

Brendon look nervously at Dallon. "Uh... I uh fell down some stairs.." 

"Ouch." 

Dallons phone buzzed. 

 **Joe:** is anyone dead yet??

 **Dallon:** no

 **Joe:** damn. Well me Patrick Frank and Gerard are going to get coffee.

 

"We need to get going." Dallon said. 

"Okay. Do you wanna have lunch with us tomorrow?" Brendon asked Ryan. 

"Really..?" 

"Yeah. We usually go to Starbucks." 

"Okay. Ill see you guys there.." 

Brendon smiled and him and Dallon started heading back to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a crazy shit storm and im sorry.


	23. Anything and Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so so much for the comments and kudos. I've been going through a really tough time lately and thins is my escape. A lot of this is based of things that have happened to me so it means a lot that you guys are enjoying it. I just don't have a Dallon to save me. Wow, that got deep... ANYWAYS, I hope you guys enjoy.

Dallon and Brendon walked back to Brendon's dorm. 

"Well... how do you think that went?" Dallon asked. 

"Way smoother than anticipated. It still fucked with me but I'm glad to know the truth. I never would've gottthe truth if it wasn't for you. Thank you Dallon." 

Dallon smiled at Brendon and kissed him. "I want to do anything and everything I can to make you happy." 

"I've never said this before because I've been scared, but I know I mean it with you. Dallon I really love you." 

"I love you too Brendon. More than anything." 

Brendons eyes went wide and he hugged Dallon.

Brendon laughed. "I think you're the only one who has meant that. Well outside of my friends." 

"If someone could look at you and not instantly love you they're insane." 

Brendon went to say something but his phone buzzed and he looked down at the notification. 

"Hey I get my cast off tomorrow." 

"You're probably still gonna have a brace." 

Brendon frowned. "I know. It sucks because I've been dying to work on the baseline of a song. Stupid cast is in the way." 

"I play bass you know. What help?" 

"Sure." Brendon led Dallon into his room and got out his bass. 

For the next 2 hours they worked on the song. 

"That turned out awesome! Thanks Dal." 

"No problem. It's a great song." 

"...You know, Panic could use a bassist..?" Brendon said wiggling his eyebrows. 

Dallon laughed. "If that's a question then I'm in." 

"I was actually asking if you knew any good bassists around here but I guess you might work." Brendon said not able to keep a straight face.  They both laughed. 

Agter a minute of laughing, they decided to rent a movie which they watched until Joe got back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as good as I thought it would be.


	24. Can't Live Without Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank visits Brendon in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, there is soooo much going on rn. Sorry for taking so long to update this, I'm dealing with a lot at home and it's been a living hell.

At about 8, Joe and Patrick came back. "Hey guys, how'd it go?" Patrick asked sitting beside Brendon. 

"Goog. Definantly could've been worse. I got an explanation and we're cool now. He should be having lunch with us tomorrow." Brendon sighed. 

"Uh you have to get your cast off tomorrow Beeb." Joe chimed in sitting down beside Patrick. 

"Shit! That's right!" "Do you still have his number?" "I doubt it." 

Brendon looked through his contacts. He was about to give up until he noticed one contact that caught his eye.

**DO NOT DRUNK CALL OR TEXT                                                                                                                                        (***)-***-******

Brendon laughed, remembering when Pete had changed it when he got really drunk and worked up one night.

"Found it." 

 **Brendon:** Hey I have to get my cast off tomorrow during lunch. Can we reschedule sometime?

 **Ryan:** Yeah that's fine.

"Okay everything's taken care of." "Good." 

They all sat binge watching scary movies until 2AM. Dallon and Patrick ended up spending the night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At about 4am, Brendon heard his phone go off.  He rubbed his eyes and reached over Dallon to get his phone. 

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"He Beeb can you open the door?"

"Frank? Yeah I'm coming, what's up?"

"I'll tell you in a second." He said hanging up. Brendon yawned and scooted around Dallon, waking him up. 

"Sorry babe, Frank is at the door." Dallon yawned. "It's fine."

Brendon went and unlocked his door revealing a red, puffy eyed Frank. "What the hell? Frank what's wrong?" 

Frank sniffed and wiped his eyes. "Bren I'm scared Gee is gonna break up with me..." 

Brendon grabbed his hand and walked to th couch. "Sit here for a second." Brendon shut his door so they wouldn't wake Dallon up and sat beside Frank.

"Alright so why do you think that?"

Frank sighed and stood up, shakily pulled down his jeans a couple inches to reveal new scars.

Brendon rubbed his face. "Frank... Why..?" Frank pulled his jeans back up and re-done his belt.

"I'm sorry... I got a call from my mom, she was drunk again. My dad left yet again with a girl. My mom didn't even know what she was saying she was so shit-faced. I don't know why it got to me so much. I was alone because Gee had to go talk to Mikey for a minute. I remembered that I had some blades in the top of my closet... We had made a pact and I broke it He was really upset B."

"Of course he was going to get upset Frank, we all will. But he's your boyfriend so it would get him even more."

"I guess... But what if he leaves me? I can't live without him Bren." Frank said letting a tear fall.

Brendon wiped the tear and grabbed Frank's hand. "Frank he would never leave you. He loves you way to much." 

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. When Brendon opened the door, Gerard barged in and went straight to Frank, kissing him. When they pulle away they were both crying. 

"Fuck Frankie, you scared the shit out of me. When did you leave?" He said wiping Frank's eyes.

"I'm sorry Gee. I'm so fucking sorry." Frank said crying more.

Gerard smiled at him grabbing his hands. "Frankie it's okay. I mean yeah I'm sad because I love you so I don't want you to hurt yourself ever. I don't want you to think you deserve your scars." 

By this point even Brendon was crying. 

Frank hugged Gerard and cried into his shoulder. After a couple minutes, he pulled away. "I love you Frank." "I love you too Gee." 

Brenodn smiled. Frank turned to Brendon. "Sorry for waking you up Brendon..." "Hey don't worry about it. You're welcome whenever, whether you hurt or just bored, you guys are welcome."

"Alright, I think we're gonna head back to bed." Gerard sighed. "Okay, night guys." "Night."

Brendon shut the door behind him and locked it. He sighed and rubbed his face. He looked over to the counter and seen the lovely collectoin of alcohol. Before he had a chance to get anything, someone walked up behind him and hug him. 

"Is everything okay?" Dallon asked putting his chin on Brendon's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's good. He went back with Gee." Brendon said through a yawn.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" 

"Yeah." Dallon kissed the top of Brendon's head and they went back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I would shake it up and focus on Frerard. Hope you guys enjoyed! <3


	25. Mystery Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry I fell off the face of planet. I'm back and more emotionally damaged as ever. So let's get back to story shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have been informed that there is a group of fangirls ready to kill me. Sorry, please don't murder me.

Brendon's alarm woke him up at 9 the next morning. He turned the alarm off and nudged Dallons shoulder.

"Dal... Dal wake up."

Dallon rubbed his eyes and sat up.   
"'M up.. What's plans for today?"

"I have to get my cast off in like 20 minutes."

"Alright. Anything specific after that?"

"Nope."

They got ready and made the walk to the nurse.

*Time jump* [A/N: I'm not writing the Dr. visit because no.]

"Ugh I still have to wear a brace." Brendon pouted, getting in Dallons car.

Dallon chuckled. "You was the one who punched a wall."

Brendon glared at Dallon. "Thanks for reminding me. At least I can play guitar again with this." 

 

Dallon laughed and kissed Brendon's head. "Where to?"

"Hm... do you wanna just walk around the mall?"

"Sure. The mall it is." Dallon said pulling out of the college parking lot.

When they got to the mall it was dead. There was only 20 or so cars to the usual 100+

"What happened..?" Dallon asked pulling into a parking spot.

"I don't know..."

They got out and walked to the door. There was a worker standing by the door fixing some of the signs.

"Hello, how are you guys today?" She smiled brightly.

"I'm good, you?" Brendon asked.

"Could be better. We haven't had too many customers the past few days."

"Oh? Whys that"

The girls face fell and she spoke in a hushed tone. "Oh, there was a suicide across the road... people has been avoiding this side of town."

Everyone got quiet.

"Wow, that's terrible."

"Yeah. His name was Tyler. I'm pretty sure he went to school around here. It's a shame, I heard he could've went far with music."

Brendon and Dallon looked at each other and Brendon looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh. Well it was nice to meet you." Dallon said quickly waving to the girl while grabbing Brendon's hand.

They ran back to the car and Brendon started crying, Dallon getting a little teary eyed himself. 

"Hey, hey I got you. It might not be our Tyler. We would've heard, right?"

"Maybe." Brendon said trying to calm down.

He pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Patricks number.

"Hello?"

"Hey uh where you at right now."

"Hanging with some of the group why?"

"Where is Tyler?"

"Right in front of me. Me Joe Josh and Tyler is at the library. Are you okay?"

Brendon let out an audible sigh. "Yeah. Yeah I'm all good."

"Hm. Alright."

"Alright I'll let you go. Later."

"Later."

Brendon sat his phone down on the dash.

"Everything okay?" Dallon asked holding onto Brendon's hand.

Brendon nodded. "God, I couldn't lose that little fucker." He said smiling a little.

"What now?"

"Well not too many of the shops will be open."

Dallon thought for a second, tracing patterns on Brendon's hand with his thumb. "What time is our next class?"

"Not until 8 tonight."

"Wanna take a drive?"

"Sure."

"Good. This place is amazing. I went a lot as a kid. I also want to tell you something about them after we leave."

Brendon looked at Dallon with a questioning look. Dallon smiled and kissed his hand.

"You'll see."

Brendon and smiled and rolled his eyes. "Okay mystery man."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^  
> I will update again either in a few hours or first thing tomorrow   
> Thanks >•<


	26. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is crappy. It's also inaccurate. The Amish people by my hometown are... jerks...   
> But I wanted it to be cute and full of fluff. So that kinda happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To The fangirls mentioned in the last chapter:  
> I updated twice tonight please don't kill me. 
> 
> There is legit a group of 3 fangirls that want to kill me rn.

They drove for about an hour and a half singing along to the radio. They pulled into a small area with little buildings and shops.

"The Amish Country?" Brendon asked.

"Yep."

"I don't think I've been here. I've heard of it."

"It's amazing here. I've only been to this one once but I've been to the one by my old house a ton. I think you'll like it. C'mon."

They got out of the car and made their way into the first shop hand in hand.

"This shop sells mostly little toys and woodworks. Everything you'll see, they hand make themselves."

Brendon nodded and looked around. He didn't think he would be too entertained because he knew Amish people can be very strict in their religion, but he found Dallons enthusiasm adorable.

But Brendon being Brendon, is easily amused.   
They looked through all of the little cars and trains and a few checkerboards.

"Wait, so they really make all of this?" Brendon asked continuing to look at all of the shelves.

"Yep. Just wait. The next room is why I wanted to show you."

They walked into the next little room and beautiful acoustic guitars lined the walls.

Brendon looked around in awe. "These are amazing."

Dallon smiled and let go of his hand. "See any particular one?"

Brendon looked around and one instantly caught his eye. He walked over and looked it over.

"You can take a look at it son." A voice came from the door way. There was an older man walking towards them.

Brendon smiled and took it off the wall. He instantly fell in love with the guitar.

When Brendon wasn't looking Dallon turned to the worker. "$150?" He spoke quietly so Brendon wouldn't hear.

The guy looked at Brendon. "He's really into music is he?"

Dallon nodded. "More than anyone I've ever seen."

"Hm... then don't worry about 150. Let's say... 75?"

"Wow, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you. If I give you extra could you sneak it into the back of my car?" Dallon asked handing him his keys and $75

"Don't worry bout it kid." The guy said taking the key. "I'll take it out when you go to the next building. Make sure you stop back by here for your keys."

Dallon smiled. "Thank you so much."

The guy smiled and nodded.

Brendon put the guitar back on the shelf and held Dallons hand.

"Thanks." Brendon said to the guy.

"No problem." The worker said smiling.

"Ready for the next building?" 

"Yep." 

They stopped by all of the shops and walked around. After about an hour they started back to the car. 

When they walked by the first shop, the guy walked out. 

"You dropped your keys in here." He said handing them to Dallon. 

"Oh, thank you." 

"No problem. Have a safe trip home." 

"Thanks. Have a nice day sir." 

"You too kid."

They got in the car and started the trip back to the college. 

"Ready for the thing I wanted to tell you?"

"Yeah." 

"Now it was pretty obvious that we are a couple, right?" 

Brendon nodded. 

"Thing is, being gay is _very_ against their religion. They are strict with their religion, yet they were super kind, even though they knew we are gay." 

Brendon thought for a second. "Wow, I never thought about that." 

"That's why I love coming here. Everyone is so polite and kind here." Dallon said, intertwining their hands. 

Brendon noticed that Dallon kept looking over at him. 

"What?" 

Dallon laughed a little and shook his head. "Nothing." 

Brendon glared at him for a second but he couldn't fight back his smile. 

They got back to the college faster than they thought. 

Dallon pulled out his phone. 

**Dallon:** Sooo I need a favor

**Mel: ...** What did you do?

**Dallon:** nothing. I bought Brendon a guitar and I need help getting it to his room because he doesn't know I have it. 

**Mel:** okay. Go ahead and go to your room and I'll sneak it in then go to his. 

**Dallon** : thanks so much Melanie 

**Mel:** np. Just don't hurt my Beebo **.**

**Dallon:** I won't. I promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed @_@
> 
>  
> 
> I've heard the words "STOP EATING SOAP!" Like 10000 times in the past hour because I'm binge watching CrankThatFrank.


	27. I'm sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm really sorry.

Guys, I'm really sorry. I can't do it. 

There has been a lot of stuff going on lately and I can't deal with it. I'm deleting my ao3 account. 

The works suck anyways. 

Im sorry I'm leaving you mid story but I can't keep up anymore. 

I love you guys, social medias below

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

APRIL FOOLS. 

IM SORRYYY 

I won't leave this fic is all I have to live for lol. 

A real update is going up tonight. 

Love you guys!<3


	28. Leave Them Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go. Sorry about the April Fools joke. Kinda.   
> Haha.   
> Well here's the real chapter.

 

No guys for real though, I really don't think I can keep up with this...

lol jk 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hey I need to stop by my room before we go to yours." Dallon said walking to Brendon's side of the car.

"Okay." Brendon laced his fingers with Dallons.

Dallon looked down at his phone and seen the 'I'm on my way' text from Melanie.

They walked into the building and made thei way to Dallon and Franks room.

Frank was curled up on Gerard on the couch.

"Well holy shit, the giraffe is here for once." Frank laughed. "Nah I'm just messin. What's up guys?"

"I have to get something." Dallon said walking into his room.

A few seconds later they heard "Are you shitting me?!" From Dallon's room.

Brendon walked in with him. "What's wrong?"

"I left my Harry Potter books at my moms. They're in the trash now..."

"But-" Frank was cut off by Gerard's hand.

"Hm?" Dallon said looking at him with a 'shut the fuck up and go with it' look.

"Oh uh, I was talking to Gee."

"Okay." Dallon said sighing.

Dallon looked at his phone hoping Melanie was done.

"Oh well, ready?" He asked Brendon.

"Yep. Bye guys. Lunch at mine tomorrow."

"Okay." Gerard said quietly.

Brendon and Dallon walked out.

When they got to Brendon and Joes dorm, they heard yelling. They quietly walked inside.

"But who's is it?!" Joe asked.

"I don't know yet!" Melanie yelled back.

"How do you not know?!"

"It's supposed to be a secret! You will find out in a second!"

Dallon knocked on the wall and everyone's head darted up.

"Dallon! Maybe you can help! Who's-"

Melanie jumped on Joes back.

"Nope! Hey Dal." Melanie said eyeing Brendon's room.

Dallon nodded and looked at Brendon. "I wanna show you something."

"Does it have to do with the scream match happening?"

"Uh... maybe..?"

"Yes. Yes it does." Joe said glaring at Dallon setting Melanie.

Patrick was sitting on the couch laughing.

Brendon and Dallon walked into Brendon's room, shutting the door.

"What's up?" He asked sitting on the bed.

"Uh, hang on." Dallon poked his head outside the door and looked at Melanie who mouthed 'in the closet' to him.

He nodded and shut the door back.

He walked over to the closet and opened the door, the guitar peeking out.   
  
He grabbed the guitar and put it behind his back.

"So uh, I don't know if you'll like it. I think you might. I hope you do anyways and uh... yeah" Dallon stammered.

Brendon laughed. "Dallon it's fine. I'll like it no matter what."

Dallon shyly slid the guitar onto the bed.

Brendon's eyes got huge. "The guitar?! But how... when did you... what..?"

"They guy took it to the car and Melanie brought it here."

Brendon teared up a little. "I... Thank you so much Dallon." He said standing up and hugging him tight.

Dallon wrapped his arms around Brendon's hips. "You're welcome baby." He whispered into Brendon's hair.

After a second Dallon pulled away. "Wanna try it out?"

Brendon smiled and nodded excitedly and sat on the bed, Dallon sitting beside him.

Brendon played a little bit of the song he was working on but had a hard time with a few of the notes.

"The brace gets in the way a little." He mumbled.

"That was still really good though."

"Thanks. I've been working on it for a while. I was thinking of calling it Let Me Correct It but now I'm pretty sure it's gonna be called New Perspective."

"It's awesome."

Brendon sat the guitar on the end of the bed and curled into Dallon's side, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Dallon said before he kissed Brendon.

They fell asleep curled beside each other but woke up about half hour later to "Awe!"

When they woke up, Patrick, Melanie, and Joe was taking pictures and cooing at them.

"What the hell guys..?" Brendon mumbled, sleep lacing his voice.

"You guys are so cute!" Melanie laughed.

Dallon groaned and buried his face in Brendon's side, holding his shirt.

"Okay okay, leave them be." Patrick chuckled.

"Thank you." Brendon said pulling the cover over their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed @_@


	29. May I Have Your Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short but I'm really pissed off.   
> I am deleting all social media and blocking emails.   
> Internet friend: I will find a way to talk to you outside of email. I am staying on ao3 though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got suspended for nothing?!

When Dallon woke up, Brendon was quietly playing guitar beside him. After listening for a moment, he rolled over to face him.

"Oh, uh- shit. Did I wake you up?"

Dallon shook his head. "No but it was nice to wake up to. Was that the song you was working on?"

"Yeah. I think it's done now."

"Oo. I wanna hear it."

Brendon started the song and Dallon listened contently. He could listen to him play all day. He loves him so much.

As the song ended, Brendon looked over to Dallon, who was looking at him. Brendon smiled and kissed him.

"I love you..." He said, resting his forehead against Dallons.

"I love you to baby." Dallon said quietly. "I don't care what anyone says or thinks, I love you more than anything in the whole world. I would risk my life for you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know what I'd do without you either. You've honestly helped me out of a really dark area in my life. Nobody has been able to help as much as you have."

"Well I'm gonna keep doing whatever it takes to make you happy." Dallon kissed Brendon's head.

 

"I really love you Dal."

"I love you too B"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got a text from the internet friend mentioned above that said "WILLIAM BECKETT CAN STAB ME WITH A FORK I DONT CARE!"   
> Omg I'm gonna miss you! :(   
> I'll find a way to talk to you though! <3


	30. Random Shitpost

**Me:** *reads story summary* AW THIS SEEMS SOOO CUTEE

 **Story Tags:** Smut-PWP-Angst

 **Me:** *single tear falling* I was looking forward to this. STUPID ANGSTY TEENS

 

God I can't do smut...


	31. Cynical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BACK TO THE CHAT EH?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tmi but I wrote this in the bath.   
> S' relaxing. 
> 
> Tip: if you are getting into a bath that's too hot, just repeatedly say "Hell will be hotter, hell will be hotter."
> 
> It works.

**Mel:** BREN AND DAL DO NOTHING BUT FUCKING SLEEP. LIKE WTF. LITERALLY ANYTIME YOU HEAR ABOUT THEM THEY ARE ALWAYS NAPPING. LIKE NOT EVEN IN A SEXUAL WAY, THEY JUST SLEEP. 

 **Pete:** Lucky ducks. I cant sleep through the night, much less in the day too. 

 **Spencer:** yeah, you're up all night talking to Mikey. Word of advice: WE SLEEP THO

 **Mikey:** it's not his fault insomnia kicks ass. 

 **Gerard:** then what's ur excuse Mikes. You haven't slept since like 3rd fucking grade. 

 **Mikey:** coffee is my poison bro. 

 **Gerard:** I knew I shouldn't have put coffee in your sippy cup...

 **Mel:** WHAT

 **Mikey:** when I was 2 Gee gave me coffee in a sippy cup  

 **Gerard:** well u should've shut up

 **Mikey:** I WAS TWO

 **gerard:** yeah and annoying af

 **Frank:** guys I'm listening to Blink 182 and I have a gr8 remake. Ready?                              

There's a cynical feeling that I should PUNCH YALL IN THE FUCKING FACE BECAUSE YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING BLINK 182 TIME WITH YOUR DAMN NOTIFICATIONS

           

 **Dan:** huh. I thought the emo trinity's chat would be sophisticated and about band stuff. This is beautiful tho. 

 **Frank:** HOLY FUCK UR HERE. SHITTTTTT ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION IVE SAID TO MUCH. UH OKAY. FRERARD AND BRALLON ISNT REAL. AND UH PETEKY ISNT REAL AND UM PETERICK IS REAL. HAHA what you've learned in this chat doesn't leave this fucking chat. Remember: Dallon is the only tall person that scares me. 

 **Dallon:** DAMN FRANK CHILL. ITS TOO LATE. HE ALREASY KNOWS. 

 **Dan:** okay I'm low key scared of Frank. It's the short ones you've gotta look out for. 

 __ **Brendon:** fr tho. Patrick is a tiny bean and I'm still scared of him. 

 **Patrick:** you was the one that insulted Tyler 

 **Brendon:** I SAID HE WAS CHILL. U JUST THOUGHT I WAS BEING SARCASTIC 

 **Patrick:** oh right 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this recovery of the shitpost.


	32. "Update"

> Alright guys first thing: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEEBO!!<3

Second:

i don't know when the next real update after this will be. Y'know how Brendon got pissed and punched a wall causing him to break his hand in the beginning of the story? 

Yeah I done that. I'm not gonna get into it but I got a text from an old friend and it messed with me. 

I'm having to type this with my left hand in the ER. My right midle finger is broke and my pinky and ring finger is fractured  

Fun really. 

Im gonna apologize in advanced. I shouldn't be gone too long. 

There is a lesson in this update though:     If someone is making you mad; DITCH THEM. YOU WILL GET MAD AND BREAK YOUR HAND. 

alright guys this ends this update. Next one will be coming asap. 


	33. "update 2"

You guys got lucky.

My friend agreed to type for me. She is just typing what I'm saying.

The doctor said I have to wear a splint thingy on my hand for 4-6 weeks. 

The updates might be further apart now because I don't see my friend everyday to work on it. 

I will have another update (a REAL update) up tomorrow.

Sorry for the hold up.


	34. Existential Crisis And A Reality Check.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm hurting. DONT. PUNCH. WALLS. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also: DoNt EaT sOaP

**Mel** : guys, sometimes I feel like we are just controlled by a confused little fangirl sitting in her room crying over other stories about us while contemplating her life.

**Gerard** : why would you think that??

**Mel** : idk. Just a hunch.

**Frank** : having an existential crisis are we?

**Dan** : I was called?

**Gerard** : no?

**Mel** : Actually yes. He is good with existential crisis. What is your opinion on this Daniel.

**Dan** : well I to think we are just controlled by a girl in her room sitting quietly and trying to hide the notebook full of fanfic in her desk at school because if it gets found she will get expelled for the excessive language.

**Frank** : ... well fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyeddd


	35. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purple

> **Pete:** FOB people I have an idea. 

**Patrick:** what?

 **Joe:** yes

 **Andy:** I'm listening 

 **Brendon:** I'm curious too

 **Pete:** let's go away for 3 year, then show up with an amazing album that saves rock and roll. Then a year or so release another. Then a year after that release a bunch of stuff all relating to the color purple. 

 **Patrick:**...what?

 

 

A/N: 

GUYS FALL OUT BOY IS RELEASING SOMETHING IN 14 HOURS YES LORD THIS WAS NEEDED SOOOO MUCH. 


	36. Not the first. Not the last.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. The chapters keep getting shorter but I had no ideas and this convo happened between me and my friends because i showed up to literature high. Again. Honestly fun times.

**Dallon:** there is about to be one less member of this group 

**Brendon:** hey!

**Mel:** oh god what did the forehead do this time..?

**Pete:** is this about him showing up to literature high off his ass

**Dallon:** Yes

**Mel:** Brendon! 

**Brendon:** what?! i was just making it funner! 

**Patrick:** not the first time he's done it. It probably won't be the last either... 

 

 


	37. Fycking... Okay..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I'm just trying to bs some chapters before graduation where some Brallon drama is gonna go down ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for being MIA. My bad.

**Brendon** : GUYS WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY

 **Dallon** : WHAT

 **Brendon** : DO YOU KNOW THAT WILLIAM KID FROM ALGEBRA

 **Mel** : yeah, why?

 **Brendon** : HIM, PETE, MIKEY AND RYAN JUST GOT ESCORTED OUT OF THE PAVILION.

 **Gerard** : PETE BETTER NOT HAVE GOT MY BABY BROTHER IN TROUBLE I WILL BEAT THE EYELINER OFF THAT EMO BITCH WHAT HAPPENED?!

 **Brendon** : I DONT KNOW

 **Andy** : I know what happened

 **Frank** : Andy The Wise, please, do tell.

 **Andy** : well for starters, William is dating Ryan. Well they was chilling at the pavilion and their table was beside Mikey and Pete's. Well William said something about being partners with Brendon on a project and Ryan said "Ha! Good luck with that one." And Pete jumped up and threw himself at Ryan yelling "REALLY BITCH YOU WAS TRYING TO BE ALL BUDDY BUDDY AFTER SAYING YOU STILL LOVED HIM!" So Mikey and William separated them and Pete yelled "HE IS USING YOU TO MAKE BREN JEALOUS GET OUT WHILE YOUR HEART IS STILL IN TACT." And here is where it gets good. William started yelling at Ryan and punched him in the face so him and Pete was going after Ryan and Mikey just sat back and continued to do his home work. Then a kid, I think his name is Alex, yelled "DONT FUCK WITH MY FOOD" and called officer James when Pete threw the kids fries at Ryan.

 **Dallon** : Jesus Christ

 **Josh** : "beat the eyeliner off the emo bitch" Gee you are just as emo with twice the eyeliner?

 **Gerard** : shut the fuck up you highlighter

 **Josh** : your hair is neon red?

 **Gerard** : IM FYCKING DONE HERE

 **Josh** : _fycking_... okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed ^_^. 
> 
> Add tess3758 on snap for update schedules.


	38. You're The Adult Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 more chapters of this story. (Er, 3 counting this one). I'll say this much; 39 will have a fun twist and 40 is the grand finale. I'm pretty excited. I just need to decide who's gonna help Dallon last chapter.

***Major Time Jump(sorry)***

**Brendon:** we. Are. Graduating. Day. After. Tomorrow. 

**Mel:** not all. Mikey, Tyler and Josh are smol children. 

**Mikey:** we are one yeah behind you guys?

**Brendon:** shh Mikey the adults are talking 

**Dallon:** B, you made me keep the light on last night because Pete told you that Slender Man was spotted in campus  

**Brendon:** Dalllllll you're supposed to be on my sideeeee

**Frank:** real adult Bren. 

**Brendon:** I hate all of you 

**Dallon:** no you don't 

**Brendon:** yes I do. 

**Dallon:** then I guess you'll be okay with me going to my own dorm tonight

**Brendon:** WAIT NO BABE I LOVE YOU DONT LEAVE ME WITH SLENDER 

**Josh:** yeah, you're the adult all right. 

**Spencer:** GUYS GET THE DRINKS WE ARE CELEBRATING TONIGHTTT BOIIISSS 

**Mel:** why..?

**Spencer:** RYAN MOVED OUT TODAY AND WILL NOT BE HERE TO FUCK WITH OUR GRADUATION 

**Brendon:** EVERYONE TO MINE AND JOES ROOM NOW. 

**Pete:** i have an idea. Me and Mikey will be a little late. We are going on a hunt. 

**Mikey:** we are?

**Pete:** mhm. We have to add someone to this group. 

**Gerard:** I'm watching you Peter...

 


	39. Guys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 more chapters of this story. (Er, 3 counting this one). I'll say this much; 39 will have a fun twist and 40 is the grand finale. I'm pretty excited. I just need to decide who's gonna help Dallon last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys for not updating. Ive been trying to help one of my friends. She's going through a lot right now and I haven't had much spare time since every minute I'm not in school I'm talking to her. Here's this chapter, the last one will probably be up tomorrow. I'm sorry in advance for that... emotional... ending

***Major Time Jump(sorry)***

**Brendon:**  guys. we. Are. Graduating. Day. After. Tomorrow. 

**Mel:** not all. Mikey, Tyler and Josh are smol children. 

**Mikey:** we are one yeah behind you guys?

**Brendon:** shh Mikey the adults are talking 

**Dallon:** B, you made me keep the light on last night because Pete told you that Slender Man was spotted in campus  

**Brendon:** Dalllllll you're supposed to be on my sideeeee

**Frank:** real adult Bren. 

**Brendon:** I hate all of you 

**Dallon:** no you don't 

**Brendon:** yes I do. 

**Dallon:** then I guess you'll be okay with me going to my own dorm tonight

**Brendon:** WAIT NO BABE I LOVE YOU DONT LEAVE ME WITH SLENDER 

**Josh:** yeah, you're the adult all right. 

**Spencer:** GUYS GET THE DRINKS WE ARE CELEBRATING TONIGHTTT BOIIISSS 

**Mel:** why..?

**Spencer:** RYAN MOVED OUT TODAY AND WILL NOT BE HERE TO FUCK WITH OUR GRADUATION  

**Pete:** THANK GOD. IM NOT ABOUT TO GET THREATENED BY OFFICER JAMES AGAIN.

**Mel:** ****it still amazes me that he caused so much trouble because he still has a crush on B

**Dallon:** hey, we gave him his chance. He messed with my boy. I'm just pissed that every time Pete got to him before me  

**Pete:** my baddd

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed. Once again I'm sorry for it taking so long. For those of you that's been here since chapter 1, how are you still here? You've dealt with my cringes content for almost a year. Thank you so much for sticking through this far<3


	40. I Can't Help Falling In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.   
> I made myself cry with this   
> I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys thank you so much for sticking through till the end. This is cringey it sucks but it was a lot of fun writing. A year and 40 chapters later, it has come to an end. I honestly love all of you so much. Thank you for reading this shit storm! <3

After the ceremony, Dallon thought he would have a nervous breakdown. He was terrified on what could happen. 

Brendon grabbed his hand. "What are you so nervous about?" 

"I guess just being in the new world. I don't know." That was a lie. 

"It will be okay. We'll do it together. I already found an apartment down town. Everything will work out." 

Dallon quickly kissed him. "I know it will. All right, I have to get the rest of my stuff from my dorm. I'll meet you at the Pavilion for the after party." 

"Okay. Remember we have to perform a few songs." 

"Oh yeah. I'll see you then." 

Dallon rushed to his car and headed over to Tyler's dorm. 

"Okay you ready?" 

Tyler nodded. "I think the question is are you ready?" 

"No... what if something goes wrong? My whole life is based off what happens in the next 20 minutes." 

"It will be fine Dal. Me and Josh are the only ones who know." 

"You told josh?!" 

"Of course I told Josh! He kind of has to help me with the song."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Okay. Anyone else?"

"Okay so Spencer knows to BUT I promise he didn't say anything! He's helping with the spotlight." 

"Spotlight?!" 

"We was looking at the lights and if we don't have a little assistance we won't be able to see what's going on. It will be fine." 

"And what about when Brendon goes to sing?" 

"Josh will unplug his mic and plug my ukulele and connect my mic." 

"What are the odds of malfunctions?" 

"About a 20% chance." 

"Fuck..."

"Dallon, chill. It will be great I promise. Josh is already over there setting up my mic. It will work." 

"If you say so. I'm relying on you." 

"Jeez no pressure..." 

"Exactly." 

With that Dallon walked out and headed to the Pavilion.

Brendon was already getting ready on stage. Joe and Andy was helping with guitar and drums since they thought Spencer was sick. 

Dallon walked out and grabbed his bass and Brendon took his mic. 

"Hey guys, how are you doing tonight?" 

The crowd cheered and whistled. 

"I'll take that as pretty damn good. We've all been through a lot these few years but we made it. Let's celebrate never coming back here again!" 

Dallon looked over to the side stage where Josh quickly unplugged different chords and rearranged them. 

Brendon looked over to Dallon. "My mic and amp isn't working?" 

Suddenly Tyler's voice took over the pavilion. 

_"Wise man says_

_only fools rush in_

_but I can't help_

_falling in love_

_with you..."_

He started singing quieter as a small spotlight night Dallon. He took a deep breath as he sat his bass down and walked over to Brendon and grabbed his hands. 

"Brendon, we've been dating for a little over a year now. That's not very long, but I'm still certain about this decision. You've been there for me through everything, you've accepted me for who I am. You've made this journey called life amazing. With you I feel safe, I feel welcome. I want to be there for you as much as you have been for me. I want to be able to call you mine years from now." 

Dallon let go and got on one knee and pulled a box from his pocket  

"So, Brendon Boyd Urie, will you marry me..?"

Brendon stood there dumbfounded.

"I-I can't..."

Everyone got silent. Brendon reached for Dallons hand and he stood up.

"I can't because I wasn't prepared for this. I thought I was going to be the one asking..."

Brendon pulled a similar box from his pocket.

They both started laughing and Dallon pulled him into a hug.

The crowd was going insane.

Tyler finished the song and him,Josh and Spencer joined him on stage. 

"I told you it would work!" Tyler yelled throwing his arms around Josh and Spencer's shoulders. 

Brendon pulled away from Dallon. 

"You guys were in on this?!"

"Hell yeah, we all wanted it to happen so why not help?" Josh laughed. 

"Thank you guys so fucking much." Dallon said pulling everyone into a group hug until josh and Tyler moved away. 

Tyler grabbed the mic. "Okay enough sentimental stuff, lets party!" 

The music started back, everyone celebrating different things. 

And that's the story of Brallon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! It's been difficult but this was my first big story EVER so for it to finally end is kind of sad. If you have been reading this for so long that you remember me attempting to turn it into a song fic then deleting that chapter, kudos to you. That had to be difficult lol. Thank you guys so much for reading this story!!!


End file.
